


Specifically located

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelby wakes up from a pile of teammates, at some point after episode 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specifically located

Shelby woke up. Not in her apartment in her bed, but in Koda's cave. She would have never considered sleeping with a bunch of guys before the Energem bound itself to her, but somehow, this all just felt right. Lifting her head around a little, she saw that she was between Ivan, who had ended up cuddling her arm, and Tyler, whose head had been on her shoulder up until a few seconds ago.

She'd found that she didn't really need an alarm clock, though she had one at home. She seemed to wake up the same time each day, even if she'd been up late the previous night watching a movie with her teammates. Which was exactly what had happened last night, and then they must have all fallen asleep under blankets, pillows, cushioned by Koda's thick furs.

Ivan had taken to their Ranger pile with enthusiasm, explaining that he was used to sharing a bed with people, and there were no better people to share a bed with. He and Koda slept in Koda's cave, since Ivan too had very little in the way of legal documents - though Prince Phillip had said he was working on that for his knight.

"You awake?" Tyler asked softly. He must have woken up when Shelby moved her shoulder. He looked sleepy, which was adorable as always. 

"Yeah." She gave him a grin. "How'd you sleep?" She spoke as softly as he had, not wanting to wake the others.

They'd all agreed if a relationship happened between two - or more - of them, they wouldn't have sex in Koda's cave, and especially not when everybody was together. Even if it ended up with everybody being together. Which was fine by her. She was only somewhat attracted to Tyler, and not to anyone else.

"I could have used more. At least we don't work today."

That was why they'd been able to stay up late. "Yeah, I could use a bit more sleep too." At least Sledge hadn't sent out any monsters at night. Yet.

"Want to go back to bed?" Tyler asked. Not that they'd left the pile of furs, of course, but they were both awake.

"I'm not sure I could. Once I wake up, I'm up. Sometimes I just lay in bed for an hour or two." And that was just what she'd do in Koda's cave, like she'd done several times when she'd stayed over.

She could actually get up. She and Tyler were on the edge of the group, with the rest bundled to the other side of Ivan. 

"That sounds good," Tyler said. "I'll do that with you." He reached out his hand. She took it.

There was no better way to spend a workless morning, after all, with the others. Closing her eyes, she burrowed back into the furs.


End file.
